


In Other News

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Andy hears a shocking story.





	In Other News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ruby Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735326) by [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 



> A short little fic inspired by Ruby Stars, specifically chapter ten, "Sledgehammer". The fic also contains spoilers for said chapter, so be warned.

Andy DeMayo was eating breakfast at "The Best Diner in the World". Whoever named it was full of themselves, clearly. It wasn't  _bad,_  but he's had better. 

The TV in the corner was put onto some news station, giving yet another report about some politician doing something stupid; Andy tuned it out like he usually did.

"More coffee?" the waitress asked. Andy nodded and she went off to grab a fresh pot.

"...And in other news," the reporter continued, "The government has declared martial law in Delmarva for the arrest of a group known as the Crystal Gems."

Hearing that nearly caused Andy to choke. The Crystal Gems? Wasn't that what Steven's alien aunts called themselves?

"They, along with Greg Universe, Ronaldo Fryman, and Doug and Priyanka Maheswaran, have been taken into custody for unknown reasons. We'll cover more on this story as it develops. I'm Diane Tucker, and now here's Tom Simmons for the weather."

* * *

 

Andy rushed out the out of the diner and hopped into his plane. "Hey, wait!" the waitress shouted.

"KEEP THE CHANGE!" Andy hollered back, flying off and leaving an incredibly confused waitress and a cup of coffee.


End file.
